Increasingly, applications and services are intended to be continuously available and/or Operative. Accordingly, software developers may provide software changes, including updates, bug fixes, patches, or the like, directly into live and operating services. Also, modern software development practices may require products and features to be released at a much faster pace. Accordingly, rather than having one or two large releases a year, product development teams are Shipping much smaller releases several times a year. Further, as these applications and services become more expansive and complicated each application or service may be supported by multiple development teams, each dedicated to only a portion of a service or application. The separate teams may often provide changes to the application that may impact other teams that may be responsible for other parts of the application. The combination of incremental changes and separate somewhat independent development teams may increase the risk the changes may be propagated to the live application environment that may negatively impact performance and/or user satisfaction. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.